We All Fall Down
by as you were
Summary: Spoilers for 3.17, AU. "You need a gesture, to remind her. And you'll need to think big. Taj Mahal-big." In the aftermath of Hurricane Jack, the King fights to win back The Empire and his Queen. C/B/D
1. Chapter 1

**We All Fall Down**

**Warning:** Spoilers through 3X17, but goes AU after that.

**Pairings: **Chuck/Blair/Dan

**Summary:** Spoilers for 3.17, AU. "You need a gesture, to remind her. And you'll need to think big. Taj Mahal-big." In the aftermath of Hurricane Jack, the King fights to win back The Empire and his Queen. This is a story of redemption, and _theirs_, if Chuck plays his cards right.

**Author's Note:** Against my better judgment, I'm starting another multi-chapter. Here's hoping the story wraps up quicker than _The Leaving Song _did.

* * *

_It starts with a bang, not a whimper._

Hurricane Jack hits the Upper East Side, and as quickly as he strikes, _it's over_, Blair cries to Serena, and the Queen is left with a weakened King and a crumbling kingdom. In their twisted game of chess they lose The Empire to the (c)rook, but the real casualty lay beside her on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"We'll get through this," she whispers, blinking back tears. "And no matter what happens, you'll always have me."

Chuck looks at her wearily, his eyes bloodshot and his expression unmoved. He gets up from the bed and heads straight to the bar to pour himself a drink.

It wasn't the first time she tried to save him and failed. If she were better, stronger, _thinner_, she thinks, perhaps she would've been enough.

She's not surprised that Chuck skips town the next day. When Lily gets a note from him saying he won't be coming back any time soon, Blair finds comfort in front of the porcelain bowl -- over and over and over again.

**

* * *

**

The dust settles, as with all scandals in Manhattan. She returns to NYU, and everyday is a struggle to keep up appearances, in a vain attempt to stop Serena from mothering her. There is no word from Chuck, no proof of life; and she thinks he blames her for losing the hotel.

In between her classes, she sees Dan Humphrey in her periphery, watching her carefully. He keeps a safe distance but watches her in the library, in her favorite coffee shop, and in the university quad. By the third day this happens, she's had enough.

"You can at least make an effort to be discreet," she hisses. "I don't enjoy being watched."

"If you need anything, I'm here," he says uncomfortably.

It's obvious he doesn't mean it, parroting someone else's words -- Serena's, most likely. For a brief moment Blair thinks the yardstick for hitting rock bottom is when Lonely Boy starts feeling sorry for you. "I don't need help from anyone, least of all you."

She starts to walk away when he tells her everyone needs someone. The truth is, Blair Waldorf doesn't need people. But every night she wishes someone would need her enough to stay.

**

* * *

**

She spends weekends at the Waldorf Penthouse, and like clockwork Serena comes to visit every morning, freshly-baked chocolate croissants in tow. That day Serena catches Blair still in bed, so she jumps in with her and coaxes her awake.

The blonde lists trips they can take, nights out they can go on together, but Blair refuses, swats her away, as she's done for the last couple of weeks. Serena calls her out on her hypocrisy, refusing help from her best friend when Blair herself dutifully runs after Serena each time the latter falls back into her old ways. She's absolutely right, but Blair is never one to admit defeat.

"Have you been getting Dan to stalk me?" she asks, ignoring Serena's earlier observation. When Serena denies any involvement, Blair tells her about their encounters on-campus. It's the longest Blair's talked since Chuck left.

"I think you need to believe that things will get better," Serena says, her forehead creased. "With or without Chuck."

Blair tries to swallow the lump in her throat and tries for a smile.

"Have a little faith, B. We love you and we want to help you."

And because she loves Serena back, Blair promises that she would try.

**

* * *

**

The next time she sees Dan, they're at a dorm party. She's swaying, heavily intoxicated, by the time Dan sidles next to her.

"If you say _it's okay_, I'm going to slap you," she slurs to him warningly. How she manages to keep her defenses up even while her inhibitions are lowered astounds him.

"It's not okay. Once upon a time I lost my first love too, and it nearly killed me," he admits.

"How did you get over it?"

"I haven't," he says lightly, to which Blair raises her eyebrows. "There are other people, other relationships, maybe even other loves; but the part of me that loved Serena died when we ended."

He pauses thoughtfully, then takes a swig from his bottle. "It still hurts, but I've grown to like it. It's the only reminder I have left of what we once were."

It's the most depressing thing someone can tell her, but at that moment Blair feels infinitely better, because even through the pain she never regretted giving her heart, her soul, _all of her_ to Chuck. She leans her head on Dan's shoulder. From the rooftop of her dorm they watch the sun break into darkness.

_Onto better days_, she thinks.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

More than Serena, the UES, and a series of (forced) temporary truces, it is loss that brings Blair and Dan together. As weeks pass, Blair spends more time in NYU, shuttling between him, her group of bad Mean Girls replicas, and the people she starts hanging out from her classes and Tisch. She finds she makes more friends when she stops trying so hard, and soon after all thoughts of exclusive organizations and Queendom fly out the window.

Once in a while she goes back to the Upper East Side, but during a spur-of-the-moment cupcake run with Dorota she's convinced the world is out to get her when she bumps into none other than Jack Bass.

He's as heinous as can be expected, throwing her leering looks, picking at old wounds and gloating about The Empire takeover. When he tells her his nephew loved his fledgling little hotel more than his own girlfriend, Blair barely flinches.

"You can't hurt me with what I already know, Jack," she says defiantly, but her mask cracks when Jack flashes a sinister grin and moves in for the kill.

"Personally I would've drawn the line at prostitution. I know he's Bart's son and all, but pawning you to me for one night in exchange for the hotel was a bit much."

On cue, she falls apart and relapses splendidly. The next morning, she calls Dan and asks him to accompany her to see Dr. Sherman.

"Since when?" he asks quietly.

"Since always."

With his head in his hands, Dan tells her he won't stand to see her hurt herself anymore. Outside her doctor's office, he promises to help her in any capacity, but only she can piece herself back together.

Amid tears, she takes it as a challenge.

He is there for her every day since.

* * *

They develop a routine – she and Dan. He waits for her after class and they spend the rest of the day talking books, travel, and everything in between. He brings her to concerts, and she makes him her date to all the parties on-campus. They don't talk about her bulimia, but every time they sit down to eat she catches him stealing glances at her plate. It annoys her to no end, but at the back of her head she's at least grateful someone cares. Once in a while Blair blurts out things she wouldn't even tell Serena. She likes that Dan always listens, and surprisingly holds back judgment.

"Serena says I should start dating," she all but whines, and he asks her what's stopping her.

"I just don't think I have the intestinal fortitude for another round of Wuthering Heights. And besides, once you go Bass, no guy would want to touch you with a ten-foot pole," she says candidly.

She thinks of herself as damaged goods while Dan sees otherwise. Sometimes she catches him looking at her with something akin to affection and awe, and it stirs something unsettling but not entirely unwelcome within her.

"You were Blair Waldorf way before ChuckandBlair," he says simply. She finds it sounds better than _I'm Chuck Bass and I love you _ever did.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Apologies for the short chapter, but this is supposed to lead into the next series of events. Chapter 3 marks the return of Chuck Bass. Dundundun. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: It's become increasingly difficult to keep track of canon facts given that I started this fic before 3x17 aired. Haha. But thank you everyone, for reading and for your reviews. :-) Would love to hear more of what you think!

* * *

Manhattan's cream-of-the-crop gather for the re-launching of The Empire, amid high-profile media and stakeholders in the hotel ballroom swathed in ivory and silver. There is a twenty-piece orchestra, free-flowing champagne, imported fresh-cut hydrangeas, and foie gras and macarons flown in from Montpellier. It's a (welcome) reception fit for a king, a plan set in motion.

Blair receives an invitation to the gala but quickly throws her card in the trash, while Eric and Lily attend out of respect for the Bass name. Jack is scheduled to give the opening toast, but is an hour late for his appearance. The crowd simmers but is appeased by the opportunity to hobnob and be seen in the year's biggest society event.

Faint police sirens can be heard presumably from the ground floor of the Empire Hotel, but they are drowned out by a dark symphony ominously played by the orchestra. Suddenly there is shouting, a barrage of heavy footsteps, and sounds of a scuffle from the back of the stage. The guests grow increasingly anxious, but the music – _Brahms', _one of the Colony Club matrons correctly points out -- continues to play on.

Fitting how the story picks up in the very place it began. Two months after disappearing off the face of the earth, Bass Jr. makes his return. The crowd gasps loudly when they see Chuck sauntering from behind the curtain, casually dusting off his tailored Italian pinstriped suit. When he walks over to the podium at the end of the stage, everyone in the room is silent, mouths agape.

"Following charges of extortion, fraud and embezzlement, I'd like to announce that Jack Bass has been permanently removed from the board of Bass Industries and The Empire Hotel," Chuck begins, his voice firm. "After working with the local and Australian authorities, I am reclaiming ownership and directorship of The Empire starting today. Through this I hope to honor the legacy of my father -- Bart Bass -- and do my family proud."

He pauses to scan the audience but fails to find what (who) he is looking for. His eyes instead land on Lily, who is fighting back tears and beaming at him. With a nod of her head she urges him to continue, and Chuck feels a rush of adoration for the woman that never bore him, but loved him like her own.

"Tonight there are many reasons to celebrate. Cheers to The Empire's success, and to everyone in attendance, my sincerest thanks."

Deafening cheers and applause break in the room once Chuck wraps up his speech. The media scramble to get their questions in and some investors crowd him, but Chuck makes a beeline for the Van Der Woodsens.

"Nice speech. You got fat," Eric says with a grin, and Chuck gives him a brotherly pat on the shoulder. "Mom was worried sick."

Chuck glances at Lily and regards her sheepishly, but Lily is quick to pull in her step-son for a hug. "Charles did what he had to do," she says, addressing Eric. "We're all just glad you're back," she then whispers to Chuck.

He tests Lily's theory that very night.

* * *

Dan kidnaps Blair on the night of The Empire gala enticing her with boxed wine and a rented movie at his family's Brooklyn loft.

"You make me sound like a cheap floozy, Humphrey," Blair says, feigning disdain. They make a detour to Blair's dorm room before heading out to give Blair time to search for her missing phone and change out of her dress. If she was going to spend the night at Brooklyn, she figured she may as well dress the part.

Dan is lounging casually on Georgina's side of the room when Blair steps out of the bathroom, and with a wicked glint in her eye, she takes him on a quick trip down memory lane, back when he and Georgina were _involved_. Dan gets the last laugh when he teases her of lingering after seeing him shirtless, and Blair blushes hotly, too caught off-guard to reply.

She's amazed by how well Dan fits in her life. It's easy with him, and she doesn't miss the games or the drama. She thinks the best upside to losing Chuck (there are several, to her surprise) is rediscovering her self-worth through her newfound friendship with Dan. It's slightly co-dependent, but she's easing out of her issues one unhealthy relationship at a time.

"Is Vanessa joining us?" she asks all of a sudden. She hates to rock the boat, but his girlfriend's absence for several weeks has been gnawing at her.

Dan opens his mouth to reply but decides against it, visibly caught off guard.

"Truthfully I don't like to share," she continues, "but since you guys are dating now, I would think she'd keep you on a shorter leash."

Dan tells her he and Vanessa are currently not speaking, which Blair feels slightly guilty for. She tells him that if she's causing problems for him and Vanessa, she can find other people to hang out with. _You can totally do better though, _she adds quickly. She offers to find him someone else more suitable, only half-kidding.

"She thinks I'm in love with you," Dan blurts out while Blair is throwing around names of NYU girls he can date. At first she thinks she imagined it, but when she turns to Dan and sees the longing in his gaze, Blair feels her throat tighten. She waits (hopes, prays) for Dan to contradict Vanessa's presumption, but is met with silence. His eyes search hers for a hint of something, _anything_. At that moment, he is undecided whether he wants Vanessa to be wrong or right.

This time it's Blair who stammers. "I—uh," she looks down at the floor, at her bathroom door, at anything but Dan. At the corner of her eye she sees a faint blue light go off on top of her bookcase.

"I think I found my phone," she says, walking away. She sees Dan's face fall and it makes her insides hurt. She wants to say something to ease the tension in the room, but there's a knock at her door, and Dan quickly offers to answer.

She turns to her bookcase with a sigh and reaches for her phone. She finds 20 missed calls from Serena, several from Nate and a message from an unlisted number. Before she can ring her best friend back, a familiar voice catches her attention.

"This is a surprise," Chuck remarks from the door, his eyes shifting from Dan to Blair.

She feels an urge to pull a Serena and run away.

* * *

"I've missed you," Chuck says, his gaze at her warm. Blair marvels at how he can be cold and callous just a few moments ago, kicking Dan out of her room, then be sweet and sincere with her now. She always thought of herself as Chuck's exception -- the only girl he'd ever love; the only person he'd trust with his life; his equal amid a population of lesser people -- but she learned the hard way that such was not the case.

"That's wonderful," she replies without emotion. "Get out."

"Blair…" he walks towards her and she distances herself further from him.

"Get out," she repeats, venom more apparent in her voice.

"Look, I'm sorry I left without telling you" he rasps, and Blair lets out a humorless laugh.

"Are you sorry for trying to whore me out to your uncle too?"

_Checkmate._ Jack wins after all. For a moment Chuck looks like he's about to cry.

"I have no excuses for my actions. It was stupid at the time, but I thought that nothing could hurt us." When she says nothing in reply, Chuck dares to continue. "You can't imagine how…amazing it is to be here. Every day without you was torture."

There's a small fluttering in her stomach and she decides she can't stand talking to him anymore. She forces him out the door, and for a while it feels like old times, when they were sneaking around together for the heck of it and physical abuse was their foreplay. At the moment, she would give anything not to feel.

From outside, Chuck rests his brow against her door. He wants back in desperately. "If you think I came back not expecting a fight, then you don't know me at all." _A threat._ "I won't allow this to ruin us." _A promise._

Through the door Blair whispers back, "Don't you see? We're not good for each other anymore."

He doesn't say anything more after that, but when Chuck leaves after some time has passed, it feels like a goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter contains unconfirmed spoilers for this season's remaining episodes. Consider yourself warned, folks. :)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"I'm transferring to Columbia."

Two weeks pass since Chuck's ambush at her dorm room and Blair's surprisingly okay. Dan avoids her for a couple of days after the incident (his confession), but she doesn't take it personally. When he finally comes around, she lets out a sigh of relief. She's amazed by how big a part of her life Dan's managed to be. Over shared pizza and beer off-campus, she shares her own confessions, and just like that, they have their Thursday night routine back.

"I heard," he replies. He congratulates her and means it. It's the end of them, he supposes, not that there was ever a _them_ to begin with. But she surprises him by saying he can't get rid of her that easily, and that she plans to see him often.

"You know I love you, right?" she asks him, _just not in that way_ implied. He nods without a word. It doesn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

She tells him his friendship healed her. She wishes he can make him as happy as he's helped make her.

"I'm not the one," she continues, "but when you meet her someday you'll be grateful for how everything happened."

He looks back at her with amazement and wishes his fictional characters were half as interesting as Blair Waldorf. He may not have gotten the girl, but he got a great new friend in the process, and fodder for writing to last him a lifetime.

* * *

For two weeks, no one sees Chuck but Eric. Chuck thinks that if Eric knew what he did, he'd leave too. "How do you know when a no means yes?" Chuck wonders out loud, and his stepbrother looks back at him wearily.

"I may be into guys, Chuck, but I don't speak girl. Besides, why does it even matter? If you want Blair back -- really want her back -- then do something. Enough with this drinking and wallowing nonsense."

Chuck tells Eric he may have ruined his relationship with Blair permanently. If she thinks they're not good for each other anymore, how could he fight that?

"Do you love her?" Eric asks, and Chuck nods. _Always._

"With the exception of the last few months, do you think someone else can love her and take care of her more than you have and can?" He shakes his head with conviction.

"You need a gesture then, to remind her," Eric says. "And you'll need to think big. Taj Mahal-big."

_The Taj Mahal -- a structure immortalizing the Emperor's love for his Queen._

Just like that, he knows what to do.

* * *

She and Dan pack the last of her belongings from her dorm on the morning marking her last week in NYU. It's a busy time, with Blair rushing to complete her pre-acceptance requirements for Columbia, Eleanor flying back to Manhattan for another show, and Dorota reaching full-term of her pregnancy. Blair is on baby-watch 24/7 and figures it would be easier to move back to the Waldorf Penthouse for the meantime.

When she and Dan step out of her room bags and boxes in tow, Arthur, Chuck's limo driver, is there waiting. Arthur hands Blair a document envelope, "From Mr. Bass," he says, and leaves without another word.

Dan eyes the envelope then looks at Blair expectantly, but Blair just slips the envelope in her tote and heads off. Dan hobbles after her, hampered by the number of boxes he's carrying, but he catches up soon enough when Blair stops to take a call.

"Aren't you going to open—" he freezes in his tracks when Blair looks at him in panic.

"Dorota's in labor," she says, her face pale.

He calls for a cab. Blair stays silent throughout the ride, but she reaches for Dan's hand and squeezes it.

* * *

The wait is long and excruciating, but after four hours, Anya Dominika Nasemnova is born.

Blair, Dan and Eleanor visit Dorota and Vanya in their private room at Lenox Hill, and they offer the new parents their congratulations.

"You used the name I picked," Blair says to Dorota, her eyes watery. It goes without saying that after raising Blair all her life, Dorota's had substantial parenting practice.

Blair doesn't get the godmother title she's been hinting for, but Dorota tells her Anika would be lucky to have Blair as her big sister. Blair makes a mental note to teach Anika life's truths -- how to find the best bench to feed ducks on in Central Park; how hairbands are the best bet for accessorizing without being too _obvious_; and that no one in the world can make you happy but yourself.

* * *

Dan leaves to catch a 4:30 class while Eleanor excuses herself for a meeting with Bergdorf's. When Blair fills up her camera's memory with photos and videos of Anika in the nursery, she decides it's time to go back to campus, and she reaches for her phone in her bag to call for a ride. While digging in her tote, her fingers graze the envelope she received from Arthur several hours ago, and she takes the forgotten item out in curiosity.

Inside she first finds a note --

_Because I'm not Chuck Bass without you. _

_11:00 am at the Observation Deck of the Empire State Building. I'll be waiting. _

-- attached to it is the title to The Empire Hotel, under her name.

* * *

**A/N: Loved/hated this? Let me know. Please, please review! **

**(In other news, Canadian recaps of 3x18 have got me rattled. I've always been for C/B, although I have a soft spot for N/B; and fanfic writers made me like D/B. Every time GG-verse throws AU ships a bone and puts tiny, blink-and-you'll-miss-it bits of D/B in canon, I squeee.)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Because I'm not Chuck Bass without you. _

_11:00 am at the Observation Deck of the Empire State Building. I'll be waiting. _

* * *

She runs as fast as her four-inch heels can take her.

When she stops to catch her breath, Blair tries to reach Chuck's mobile for what feels like the 30th time, only to reach his voicemail (again). Her display reads 6:08.

She's gone to his room at The Empire (despite the threat of bile rising up her throat), 1812 at the Palace, the Van Der Woodsens, Bass Industries, and even The Gimlet Club and Victrola. When she's close to giving up, she calls Serena.

Over the phone, Serena stays quiet as Blair tells him of Chuck's latest stunt, and that she's getting desperate since no one can seem to tell her where he is. Serena waits a beat then asks Blair why she's even bothering to meet Chuck after everything that's happened.

"I thought you were happier now," she adds somewhat accusingly.

It dawns on Blair that she's been running blind all this time. After reading Chuck's note and seeing The Empire's title, she rushed out of the hospital not understanding the _why_s.

"I am," Blair says with conviction.

She needed to live through the fallout of her relationship with Chuck to realize she couldn't stand the person she had become, and not even the love of her life could save her from the rabbit hole she dug herself into. (If anything, his affinity for games and secrets pushed her down further.)

One full year ago, Gossip Girl labeled Blair weak, and she mistakenly thought she could fix herself by aligning with someone whom she thought carried strength in spades. When she lost Chuck it nearly killed her, but because of it she realized she was her own lifeline, and that strength meant knowing happiness was something only she can provide for herself.

"I just need to talk to him," she continues.

It's a lie of omission. Despite the strength Blair's built over the last few months, the compulsion to see Chuck is stronger.

Serena sees through her, but relents. She asks if Blair's gone to the Empire State Building.

"It's been seven hours. Do you really think he'd still be there?"

"Don't you think it's worth a shot?" Serena counters.

With a deep breath, Blair sets off again, to the city's famed building that has, so many times since its opening, seen lives and loves come and go. The minute Blair told Chuck she loved him she tied herself to him for the rest of her life, and ultimately that meant she'd always answer when he comes calling.

_Always._

* * *

She finds him sitting by himself at the observation deck, one cab ride and 86 floors later.

"Have you been here the whole time?"

His head jerks abruptly at the sound of her voice in the unusually empty deck. He shuffles to his feet and walks toward her, relief apparent in his eyes.

She tells him she's literally been all around the city in search for him. She could kill him. She wants to.

"Waiting felt appropriate. Like penance." He stands in front of her, his hands in his pockets, mere feet separating them.

_In the face of true love you don't give up,_

"What if I didn't show?" she breathes.

"I'd try again and hope you'd be in a more forgiving mood next time," he says simply.

_...even if the object of your affection is begging you to._

She reaches into her tote and hands Chuck the envelope she received from Arthur that morning. "I don't want your hotel, Chuck."

He takes the envelope and lets it fall to the floor. "Neither do I."

He's looking at her like he could see the world in her. She feels familiar flutterings in her stomach and she's terrified at how quickly she falls back into their pattern. When he tries to reach for her hand, she backs away.

"I know now that what I want is simple," she starts. "So it confounds me why I'm still drawn to you here when you're the glaring opposite of simple."

"Basic physics. We're magnetic. It's not just because the sex is amazing or because we regard each other as equals. We hurt each other and we bring the best and worst of each other, but at the end of the day, the way we love each other, we both know there's no going back."

It strikes her how he insists on referring to them in the present tense, like he never pawned her to Jack or disappeared for two months. At the back of Blair's head, she knows Chuck is right, but she can't pretend their inevitability doesn't scare her. As strong as she's gotten on her own, she can't trust herself with him just yet.

Chuck senses Blair's hesitation and sighs. "The hotel isn't some kind of bribe, Blair. It took me a lot to realize it, but you're important to me, above anything. If I need to get rid of the hotel for you to see that, so be it."

He's being wonderful, and she can't stand it.

"Say something," he pleads.

"What do you want from me?" Blair stammers in reply.

He doesn't want to take what she's not ready to give. He wants her, all of her, but he doesn't want to scare her away.

"I want you to keep me," he says.

_Let's take it slow this time. Do it right._

"I need you to keep me around and not push me away, because I love you. And because I love you, I'll stand by you through anything."

He's throwing her own words back at her. For once he doesn't leave her reeling with a sharp pain in her chest.

"Isn't that what you said?" Chuck continues. "I'll stand by you through anything. And this…my screwing up, my losing you… this, Blair, is anything."

It dawns on her all of a sudden – _why_. She had finally grown tired of running from _ChuckandBlair_, from ignoring their history. Chuck would always be a part of her, just like she would be to him, and nothing would ever change that. Despite everything, in spite of everything, she still loves him. The truth is, she doesn't know how to stop.

She doesn't let him kiss her just yet, but Blair takes one of Chuck's hands and gives it a light squeeze. He had given up a multi-million dollar hotel and stalled meetings with investors to wait hours at the Empire State Building at the chance she'd show up, but with her small gesture – _Chuck and Blair holding hands_ – she manages to trump him by giving him the world.

It was forgiveness, the gift of a second chance. It was a silent agreement to work on their issues together, instead of spending time apart trying to forget they ever happened.

"I'll need more time," Blair finally says. When Chuck lets out a breath, pulls her close and buries his head into her smooth shoulder, _however long it takes_ goes without saying.

"Promise you won't go anywhere I can't follow?" Chuck mumbles against her skin.

"I promise."

86 floors below them the city bustles with life – cars speeding, braking; people off from one location to another – but at the deserted observation deck of the Empire State Building, there is only Chuck and Blair, and hearts quietly racing.

(There is also a ring nestled in his coat pocket, but that will have to wait.)

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it. Took me a while to wrap up this story because I didn't know how I wanted it to end. A white flag – sure, but for Chuck and Blair to get back together right away? Not just yet. ;) Hope you guys enjoyed the read! Will be working on a one-shot soon that will sort of be the sequel to this story and wrap everything up nicely. Stay tuned folks, and please do review. :-)


End file.
